


Hello

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Daryl in heat, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Top Jesus (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles





	1. Buns

Daryl sits behind Paul, hands wrapped in his hair as his lover flips through some old magazines that Daryl had bought back on his last run.

 

“What do ya want yer hair ta’ look like?” Daryl asks, tugging slightly on Paul’s hair, pulling his head back and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t had it in a bun in a long time. I kind of miss it, but if you don’t know how to do it, then…”

 

“I know how. Plus it’s better this way. That way you won’t risk getting hurt in the field. Like last time.”

 

Paul rolls his eyes, remembering the last time that they had gone on a run and ran into a group of stragglers. One of them had ended up grabbing Paul by the hair, knocking him to the ground.

 

Daryl hadn’t been to happy about that.

 

“If that’s what you want, I mean if that’s  _why_  you want to put my hair in a bun, then go for it.”

 

“Alrigh’ then.”

 

Daryl reaches behind him and grabs a rubber band off the bed. He takes Paul’s hair in his hands and begins to put it in a bun.

 

“That feels really good.” Paul says, leaning back against Daryl’s chest.

 

“You always did like when someone plays with ya hair.”

 

“And you always liked playing in my hair.”

 

“Done.” Daryl says after a few moments. “I like it. Wanna see?”

 

“In the morning. Right now. Kiss me.”

 

Daryl turns Paul around and presses small kisses to the side of his neck. “Anything you want.”


	2. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daryl's ex comes to the Hilltop, Jesus gets a little upset.

Paul can’t help but stare at the woman currently smiling and touching Daryl. She’s beautiful; dark curly hair cascaded down her back,  brown eyes and a smile that could light up the world. She was covered in guts, a tip that she had been given from some of the people that she was traveling with. It kept the walkers away. The scent of death covered her, the walkers were tricked into thinking she was one of them.  

There was a little girl no more than nine years old hiding behind her legs. Her daughter,  they had been told. She wore the same brown eyes as her mother, a frown on her face and hair, hair that reminded Paul so much of… he didn’t want to say, it would make it true.

The woman; Evelyn couldn’t stop touching Daryl. And Daryl allowed her to. His eyes however had been focused on the little girl.

“Not now Daryl. Later.” She said sweetly and wait, did they know each other? They hadn’t disclosed their names to them yet.

“Eve… I need to know.”

Daryl turns and faces Paul. There’s a look of forgiveness in his eyes. Paul’s confused. Why would Daryl look at him like that?

Unless….

Evelyn’s eyes meet Paul’s and realization dawns on her.

“I always knew you had some sugar in your tank.” Evelyn laughs. “Look, it’s been a long day. How about we get some rest and I'll…. We’ll talk about this later.”

Evelyn grabs the little girl’s hand and begins walking with the other members of her group to the main building in the Hilltop.

“What was that?” Paul asks the moment that they’re alone. “Who exactly is she to you?”

Daryl shakes his head. “An ex. Someone I knew before the world went to shit. I loved her. Thought she had died if I’m being honest. But hey, don’t get mad alright. I didn’t know she was still alive.”

“I ain’t mad Daryl.”

“Your eyes say different.”

Paul crossed his arms. “The little girl. She looks like you.”

Daryl walks over towards Paul, pulling him into a hug. “What are you trying to say?”

Paul pulls away. “You know what I’m trying to say. Your ex is back, with a child that’s probably yours. I know I shouldn’t be angry but Daryl, I am. I’m hurt. You didn’t even tell me about her, yet you told me about every guy that you’ve been with.”

“She was long out of my life.”

“You loved her. You told me so yourself not too long ago but you never mentioned her. Not once.”

Daryl sighs. “Paul…”

“Don’t. I know I shouldn’t be this upset but I am. I just need a moment to process this.”

“Process what? Me and her ain’t nothin’ anymore. And that little girl, she might be mine but it ain’t a sure thing. I’m sorry for lyin’ to you. But please, baby.”

Paul shakes his head. “We won’t go to bed angry. But I just need some time alone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> syrabylene said:
> 
> Hello! :) Would you be interested to write 20 with Desus? It's not something I've seen a lot in this pairing so it could be nice! I leave it up to you for who "top" or "bottom" or whatever if you don't want them to go that far! Please and thank you :)

Daryl's pretty much trying to claw his dick out by the time that Paul gets back to the Hilltop. He had been gone on a run for almost a week and in that time Daryl's heat had hit him. Maggie tried to keep him as calm and soothed as much as she could but even her food and singing could only do so much. 

 

He needed his alpha. 

 

“He's been tryin to fuck everything in that room.” Maggie states before Paul enters the room. “I ain't never seen it this bad, even before you came along. I mean there was Shane, and then there was a few guys but….” 

 

Maggie runs a hand through her hair. 

 

“I don't know what's changed with his body.” 

 

Paul nods, thanks Maggie and heads into the room. 

 

The scent overwhelms him. The room smells of sex and Daryl's scent. 

 

Leather and Vanilla mixed in. 

 

It smelt like heaven to Paul. 

 

“How's my baby doing?” Paul walks towards the bed, running a hand down Daryl's naked chest. Daryl gives a slight shiver, reaching out and grabbing Paul's wrist. 

 

“Don't be a bitch.” Daryl grits out. “I need you. Fuck I need you so bad right now.” 

 

Paul sits on the edge of the bed, removing his hand from Daryl's grip with a soft touch. There's a smile on his face, eyes filled with love as he stares down at his boyfriend. 

 

“In due time sweetheart. I'm dirty, covered in Walker guts and blood. I don't want to get you dirty.” 

 

Daryl shifts; sitting up, pushing Paul against the bed and straddling his hips. Daryl pushes his cock against Paul's lower half. 

 

“I don’ give a flying fuck if yer dirty. I need your cock in my ass. Now.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“No.” The answer is out of his mouth before Paul can even finish his sence. A simple ‘no’ and Paul's whole world just shifted on its axis. He holds the crying baby in his arms. They had found her on a run, abandoned in a cooler of all things with nothing but a dirty diaper and a pacifier in her mouth. Paul had instantly picked her up, checked for bites or wounds and bought her back to the Hilltop to be examined. 

 

She was malnourished but that could quickly be rectified. 

 

Paul had named her Sky and vowed to take care of her and he just needed to get Daryl on board. Make sure that he was okay with raising a child. 

 

“No. I mean it Paul. No. Maybe Maggie will take her, or Sheila or someone but we ain't, I ain't raising no child.” 

 

“Why not? Daryl she doesn't have anyone.” 

 

“And I just listed some people she can go with. I don't want a child in my place.” 

 

Paul freezes, “Why not? Huh? Or is it that you don't want a child with me..is that it? You don't love me enough to actually raise a child with me?” 

 

“Paul…” 

 

Daryl's voice softens as he moves closer to Paul who steps back, holding Sky closer to his chest. 

 

“I'm gonna stay in the guest room tonight.” 

 

“Paul. Baby please.” 

 

“Please what Daryl? If you loved me, really did then you would want this with me. But I guess I see now. You don't want a family with me.” 

 

“I ain't losing ya over this.” 

 

Paul shakes his head. “I know that and I'm not leaving you either but I need some time to think about all of this. I want to keep her. I've named her and everything and I want her Daryl. I want her to be ours, Sky Rovia Dixon. Why don't you want that with me?” 

 

“It's not that. Trust me on that. It's just, I've come from an abusive home. I just don't want to screw her up.” 

 

Paul walks closer to him, pulling him into a side hug. 

 

“You have me. You're nothing like your father or your family. We can raise her right. Raise her in this stupid world that we were trapped in. She's ours and we're hers. Now and forever. Do you understand that?” 

 

Daryl shakes his head. “Yeah I get that.” 


	5. Thank you and good night Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul thinks that Daryl doesnt love him anymore

Paul listened closely to the door, his hear pressed against the door. He could hear Daryl in their bedroom. The words that he was speaking, they were words reserved for him. 

 

Or at least that's what he thought. 

 

_Of course I love ya, have since the first day I saw ya and I know... yeah I know that to baby but Paul doesn't need to know anything. No. Maggie is taking him out for dinner and I'll have the place to myself for a few hours. You can come over as soon as he leaves._

 

Paul moved from the door. His eyes filled to the brim with tears. Daryl was cheating on him. 

 

He was cheating and he was going to meet his lover tonight while he spent the night, their anniversary with Maggie. And Daryl would be home, screwing some guy into the mattress and that wasn't...

 

This wasn't happening. 

 

This couldn't be happening. 

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes. He wasn't going anywhere tonight. No. He would wait for them. He would get his answers. 


End file.
